Peebee: Remnant Scanner
Find rare Remnant tech so Peebee can perfect her scanner. Acquisition Starts automatically upon the completion of the mission above. Walkthrough Read email from Peebee Acknowledge the email to acquire the next objective. Speak to Peebee on the Tempest Go to the Tempest and speak with the asari. She has given her new Remnant Observer the name Poc (Proof of Concept). The limitation of the present Remnant scanner she created is that it only detects Remnant tech that has already been encountered. The new project is a scanner that also detects tech that hasn't been encountered yet. She needs Pathfinder Ryder's help to get three rare components to make that work. Go to Remnant ruins on Eos Head to Eos and the Outland Spire region. On the west side of the lake are remnant ruins. The first piece is on an island in the lake. Use the console to raise pylons from the water, then use the pylons to jump up to the tallest column. A bridge will spawn as Ryder run forward towards some Remnant. Once the first group of enemies is defeated, more enemies will spawn on other columns. Eliminate the enemies. Ryder can then run to either column (more bridges will appear) to jump down to the island. Recover rem-tech piece on Eos After picking up the relic, you receive +29 AVP and +2% Eos viability. Some Outlaws arrive by dropship to try to claim the Remnant site. Defeat the enemies. There is an Adaptive Remnant Core Device that can be scanned for +100 . A nearby Remnant Console activates a Gravity Well that can be used to transport you back across the water. You can now return to the Tempest and continue to the next piece of Rem-tech. Go to Remnant ruins on Havarl Head to the Remnant Abyss region in the north on Havarl (This is the same location for A Dying Planet mission). Enter the underground Remnant facility by taking the Gravity Well down. Recover rem-tech piece on Havarl Go to the navpoint deep inside the facility. Defeat the Remnant on the way. Close to the navpoint, you'll see some outlaw bodies on the floor. There is a datapad on the floor next to one of them. Rylie, who is behind the door at the navpoint, says she was a part of the outlaw team, and they had orders to clear the site before Ryder's team arrived but that didn't work out very well for the team. She hands over the Remnant piece. You receive +29 AVP and +2% Havarl viability. Inside the room with Rylie is a container and there is an Adaptive Remnant Core Device that can be scanned for +100 . Go to Remnant ruins on Kadara The location is in the Varren's Scalp region on Kadara. The Remnant ruins are located northwest of the wind farm that Thrasia is located at. When you arrive, a team of outlaws are already there. Defeat the outlaws Defeat the outlaw enemies. Search the Kadara site for rem-tech piece Interact with the Remnant Relic to find out that rem-tech isn't there. Instead you see a datapad with an audio message from the leader of the outlaw gang, the krogan Krannit. Krannit has taken the rem-tech piece and wants to sell it. There is a large orange container and an Adaptive Remnant Core Device that can be scanned for +100 . Meet Peebee in Kadara Port to acquire rem-tech piece from outlaw krogan Meet Peebee at the navpoint in Kadara Port. Peebee thinks it can't be a coincidence those outlaws have showed up on every site. "I think they could be following us somehow", she says. Suddenly Kallo Jath interrupts on the comm. There has been an intruder on the Tempest, and Poc is gone. The thief left a piece of rem-tech and a message. It's from Kalinda T'Reve, Peebee's ex-girlfriend that showed up in her Nexus apartment earlier. She says the piece of rem-tech is an adequate payment for Poc, and she also lets them know that Krannit was working for her. However, Peebee needs Poc's storage device to complete the Rem-tech scanner. Peebee says she's sorry Ryder got involved, and that she will take care of this issue herself. When the conversation is over, the mission completes, and the follow-up mission Peebee: Reclaiming Poc starts automatically. Rewards *+530 XP *+29 AVP *+2% Kadara viability Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Tempest Category:Eos Category:Havarl Category:Kadara Category:Allies and Relationships